moralorelfandomcom-20200214-history
Quentin Xavier Potterswheel
Character Quentin Xavier Potterswheel is an elderly quack doctor in charge of the local hospital in Moralton. A staunch Protestant, he is very quick to declare various diseases as "God's Will" and hides his incompetence by withholding medical treatment to patients, causing them to die. It is implied that this led to the death of his own wife, as he allegedly refused to treat an infection his wife had, opting to give her pain killers instead. Indeed, Potterswheel often hides behind his religion to shirk responsibility whenever a patient of his dies (he even considers taking responsibility for the patient's death as a sign of egotism). He does have basic medical knowledge but often forsakes it (even though most of the medicines he has could have save most of the patients in the hospital) for blind faith. His morals are questionable, he has a nurse who has no medical qualifications or interest in her own job, has been seen disposing used needles in an unsafe manner and once accepted blood from a drug-crazed and clearly under-aged Orel. He is sexually aroused by physical pain with regards to female patients of his, shown in "Numb " when he displays a sexual interest in Bloberta Puppington when she injures herself with a jackhammer. After she heals and gets rid of the jackhammer, he loses all interest and refuses to even look at her. This fetish is likely his reason for becoming a doctor, despite his complete ineptitude. Clay chose him to be Orel's doctor when Orel got shot, because Potterswheel is 'perfect when it comes to keeping his mouth shut and just doing his job.' He's seen in "Sacrifice " at the bar, and Clay angrily mocks them and perhaps interrogate the doctor. After finding his hankerchief, he believes he's having an affair with Bloberta and tries to "catch him". It becomes clear that all Clay wants to do is start a fight with them, Dolly is the first to leave. He, Roger Papermouth , and the Reverend see this and leave him alone. Because of Potterswheel, Orel has a permit limp because he didn't do anything to help Orel. People believe Potterswheel may not be really a doctor, his degree may be fake, the degree may have belong to someone else and he stole the degree, or he may never try to study though medical school. It is revealed that he became a doctor to have sexual interest in female patients. He's really a quack due to doing a poor job as a doctor. Appearances Charity: 'Takes Orel's blood. Even though Orel is under-aged and over-drugged. '''Love: '''Is mad when Susie Figurelli starts walking after he had told her parents she would never walk again. Later, puts Bartholomew to death. '''Holy Visage- '''Tries to preserve Dr. Chosenberg's wound. '''Geniusis '- Is part of the mob that chases after Link. '''Presents For God - '''Gives shots to all the men in Moralton, including himself. '''Orel's Movie Premiere - '''Is part of the audience and get's mocked by Joe. '''Numb - '''Becomes interested in Bloberta because of her injuries. '''Grounded'' - Revives Orel after he has a near-death experience. And a second and third time. '''Innocence '- Tells the congregation of the main reason of Orel's near-catastrophic shenanigans and also tries to avoid Orel. Sacrifice - He goes to Forghetty's and is verbally mocked by Clay. Beforel Orel- He's seen delivering (or attempting) Shapey Puppington . In truth, he's shown very incompent during Bloberta's labor. Whether to hide or to avoid answering questions, he leaves when Orel begins asking questions about how Shapey was inside his mom. While Clay ignores Bloberta and tries avoid talking to Orel, she's left to deliver Shapey on her own. He's also seen present with the congregation when Reverend Putty has a late night sermon to teach Clay about God. Gallery orelsbeenmislead.jpg|Dr. Potterswheel suggests that the adults are to blame for misgiving Orel information drbacksawaywhenshapeycomes.jpg|Dr. Potterswheel in Beforel Orel leavesblobertatodeliver.jpg|Leaves Clay and Bloberta, who is still in labor with Shapey tellsblobtogo.jpg|Tells Bloberta to go home in "Numb" tellsoreltruth.jpg|Telling Orel that he'll be limping for the rest of his life with his leg wipingsweatoff.jpg|Trying to act normal in front of Bloberta surprisedatblobertasinjury.jpg|Surprised by Bloberta's injury docgivesblobpainkillers.jpg|Writing painkillers for Bloberta Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Characters